At present, problems exist with load balancing messages that may be associated with multiple sources. Namely, there are difficulties associated with the identification and correlation of subsequently received SCTP messages that do not have the same source address as a preceding SCTP message. As a consequence, SCTP messages received at a routing node may not be forwarded to the same network service node (e.g., an application server) assigned to process an existing SCTP message stream (e.g., one or more related messages).
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for load balancing SCTP messages.